Dark Unchained
by Unholy Blight
Summary: Dark unchained and lets Hell loose.


It had been ages since the SHadow had dared return to this corner of the city, nary a soul seemed to be left within the walls of any of the dwellings. Only decay and darkness remained here…all he had done, all he had brought about….

This had become his Requiem…

Lifting his hand up to catch a fallen leaf in his palm, he looked to the clarity of it, seeing it was little more than turned onyx…due to the toxicity of what his power had done to the city. What he had put the humans through, for all they had put him through. He knew it was wrong, he knew he was no better than any of them…but still they had used him for their own gain…used him as their whipping boy….

This place was a haven for the broken and the torn, he had turned this area into a Hell on earth. This was his doing and Etnad knew he had to live with this.

Hearing a few pebble shifts under foot, he spun on his heel to see the darkened visage of a young boy. Eyes filled with pure agony, a hunger that only a soul that had seen into the depths of Hell could know…

Seeing the weapon in hand, how the boys hand shook, he looked malnourished. Did he intend to…eat him? If that be the case, he would put a stop to it here and now. Taking a step forth, the ground beneath Etnad shook, shadows around him stirred, trembling at their Master's aura. "You dare not draw that against me….if ya want to keep breathin'."

He saw the boy react even before he moved, the troubled youth attempted to rush Etnad with a Holy weapon. He simply let the blade sink into his abdomen, wrapping his arms around the boy. Leaning down, he breathed out the very last thing the youth would hear…

"You…are no more." With that, the trembling human had been absorbed into Etnad. Leaving little more than bloody cloths at the Elder's feet. Withdrawing the Holy blade from his abdomen, he looked it over. It belonged to that of a Fallen Angel he had beheaded long ago.

"Gabriel…" He murmured, with pure venom. The one that had turned him into this beast, into this creature of Darkness. Shifting his gaze skyward, he saw the true reason he had been called here….

He saw HIS messengers.

Large Onyx wings unfurled from Etnad's back, spanning out a great distance. This would be a fight for the ages…he would take back what they took from him. Drawing his blackened blade from her sheath, he ran his thumb along the hilt. "It's time to sing Archeil…"

Lunging into the air, causing the ground beneath him to shatter, creating a crater where he once stood. He made haste for the targets. His blade aimed, tried and true, Etnad swung, hoping to strike down his first opponent…only to stop dead in his tracks. There before him, staring him down, equally his strength…was…

"G-Gabriel?" He whispered, seeing the Angel he had killed… ripped the beast's head from its shoulders…. he had watched it fade into nothing…and yet here he was. Black fangs lengthened at the sneer on the Angel's face.

"Something wrong….my Dark pet." Gabriel keened, reaching out, he ran his hand over the shadows chest, causing revulsion to rise within them both.

Etnad knew he should never tap into the dark power within him that was tied with…his host…but he had to for this. Letting his eyes drift shut, black sigils appeared around him. Twisting and swirling, unlocking the true power, the true potential within.

And in doing so….his eyes flared open…revealing black sigils within crimson depths. He let out a low snarl, throwing his head back, he let out his anger, the tainted agony within him.

Black angels appeared around Etnad, dark cherubs that began to sing.

**Bless me with the **  
**Leaf off of the tree **  
**On it I see **  
**The freedom reign **

**We are falling **  
**The light is calling **  
**Tears inside me **  
**Calm me down **

**Midnight calling **  
**Mist of resolving **  
**Crown me, with the **  
**Pure green leaf **

**Praise to my father **  
**Blessed by the water **  
**Black night, dark sky **  
**The devil's cry **

**Bless me with the **  
**Leaf off of the tree **  
**On it I see **  
**The freedom reign **

**We are falling **  
**The light is calling **  
**Tears inside me **  
**Calm me down **

**Midnight calling **  
**Mist of resolving **  
**Crown me, with the **  
**Pure green leaf **

**Bless me with the **  
**Leaf off of the tree **  
**On it I see **  
**The freedom reign **

**Praise to my father **  
**Blessed by the water **  
**Black night, dark sky **  
**The devil's cry **

As the song trills to an end, the Angels had been wrapped in pure darkness, unable to move. Etnad flew over to the one that deserved his hatred. Taking hold of Gabriels throat, he decided to do the very thing that would seal his fate, bar him from heaven, being with his kin when they died.

He began to absorb Gabriel within him, taking over his mind, taking forth the power that made the Angel who he was, what he was.

The others watched on in horror as their comrade vanished within the shadow. Shuddering out a strained breath, he turned his attention to the others, his eyes now a glittering bright blue. "….This torture makes me stronger…it's judgement night…"


End file.
